


Un gesto d'amore

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, What-If, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Kija aveva vissuto tutta la sua infanzia a trattenere quel desiderio, a cercare di ignorare la voglia che aveva di stringersi alle vesti di quell'uomo dagli occhi tristi.Era come lui, ma allo stesso tempo non lo era più. Era diverso, ma condivideva con lui lo stesso desiderio. Kija amava quell'uomo; amava suo padre, anche se non poteva toccarlo.





	Un gesto d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Nuvole (red list)

_Non avvicinarti mai al tuo predecessore_.  
Ecco cosa gli aveva sempre detto la nonnina, ecco cosa sapeva fosse giusto fare. Eppure, una parte irrefrenabile di lui sentiva amore, devozione e affetto per l'ex-Drago Bianco.  
Era qualcosa di innato, qualcosa di incomprensibile, se non con il legame del sangue.  
Kija aveva vissuto tutta la sua infanzia a trattenere quel desiderio, a cercare di ignorare la voglia che aveva di stringersi alle vesti di quell'uomo dagli occhi tristi.  
Era come lui, ma allo stesso tempo non lo era più. Era diverso, ma condivideva con lui lo stesso desiderio. Kija amava quell'uomo; amava  _suo padre_ , anche se non poteva toccarlo.  
«Nobile Drago Bianco, dove siete!» la voce di uno dei suoi sorveglianti del villaggio lo fece scattare; voleva nascondersi, voleva un posto solo suo, dove non essere trovato, dove poter avere almeno un attimo senza l'oppressione e lo sguardo degli altri addosso.  
Chissà se suo padre si era sentito allo stesso modo? Chissà se anche dopo aver perso il suo grado di Drago, era sorvegliato a vista? Forse sì, perché nessuno voleva mai che si incontrassero da soli.  
Ripensò alla sua cicatrice, allo sguardo delle persone villaggio quando la vedevano. Compativano lui e compativano suo padre, ma a Kija non importava, non era mai importato veramente. Era chiaro il desiderio del suo predecessore: la totale e assoluta devozione alla causa, il desiderio di incontrare re Hiryuu, servirlo in quanto discendente del Drago Bianco. Kija capiva, era lo stesso per lui.  
Osservò il cielo che stava diventando scuro, coperto dalle nuvole.  
Probabilmente avrebbe piovuto.  
«Nobile Drago Bianco!» le voci si moltiplicavano man mano che il tempo passava, così Kija affrettò il passo, arrivando alla capanna dove sapeva fosse il suo predecessore; ne sentiva la presenza, sempre.  
Osservò il muro, si guardò il braccio di Drago e decise in meno di un istante di dover scalare. Sbirciò dalla finestra, ma non vide nessuno, così si lasciò cadere all'interno.  
«... Chi è?» la voce conosciuta proveniva dall'esterno della stanza, dove si intravedeva la luce accesa. Kija sentì il cuore cominciare a battere forte, mentre si alzava in piedi. Come avrebbe potuto chiamarlo? Il predecessore, proprio come lui, non era mai appellato per nome: si riferivano a lui come semplice  _ex-Drago Bianco_.  
Sentì i passi avvicinarsi e, preso dal panico, si accucciò sotto di essa portandosi le braccia e le mani sopra la testa, coprendosi. In quel modo, forse, non lo avrebbe notato.  
Magari non si sarebbe arrabbiato. Magari non lo avrebbe odiato.  
Strinse forte le palpebre, cercando di farsi più minuto di quanto già non fosse.  
I passi aumentavano di velocità, si affrettavano verso di lui. E poi lo sentì parlare.  
«Cosa ci fai tu qui?» il tono era severo.  
Kija non volle aprire gli occhi, rimanendo ancorato alla speranza di non essere sgridato – la nonnina lo avrebbe fatto, ma lei era diversa, lei lo faceva per il villaggio.  
«S-sc-»  
«Ti staranno cercando tutti, se ti vedono qui-» mormorò l'uomo; il tono era cambiato, ma il cuore di Kija batteva ancora fortissimo. Non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, né a muoversi. Non riusciva neppure a guardarlo: aveva paura di vedere il suo viso, di leggerci la stessa rabbia, la stessa delusione che ogni volta gli vedeva addosso.  
«Io...» sussurrò timidamente, tremando appena. E poi eccolo, un tocco delicato contro il braccio, un tiepido sfioramento delle dita. Fu talmente inaspettato che Kija aprì gli occhi azzurrissimi, specchiandosi in quelli gemelli dell'uomo di fronte a lui; era in ginocchio e lo guardava, le dita poggiate sul suo braccio del Drago e lo fissava.  
Era buio nella stanza, eppure riusciva a vederne i tratti distintamente; era così simile a lui che sembravano quasi due gocce d'acqua. Eppure, nei suoi occhi, c'era ancora quella delusione.  
«Kija.» il suo nome. Disse solo quello e tutto il mondo di Kija si tinse di luce.  
Era luminoso, caldo, come l'abbraccio nel quale l'uomo lo strinse. Era così caldo, che Kija non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, mentre gli si avvinghiava addosso e scoppiava a piangere.  
«Padre... Padre...» ebbe la forza di pigolare, il viso arrossato affondato contro il petto sottile e magro dell'uomo, la sua presa che lo scaldava fin dentro la sua anima.  
Il calore, il battito forte del cuore del suo predecessore e le sue braccia. Gli parve quasi di sentirlo singhiozzare eppure, in qualche strano modo, fu perfetto.  
Per un solo interminabile istante sentì di essere amato per ciò che era e non per il suo sangue, per il suo essere il Drago Bianco.  
Durò solo qualche minuto, eppure quei pochi minuti a Kija parvero eterni.  
Quando lo lasciò, stava ancora piangendo e aveva gli occhi rossi; l'uomo gli sorrise debolmente, asciugandogli le lacrime con la mano sinistra, mentre le voci degli abitanti si cominciavano a sentire fin lì. «Ora vai.»  
Kija sorrise cauto, il viso arrossato. «Sì!» Esclamò, per poi dargli le spalle e salire sulla finestra; poco prima di scendere si voltò di nuovo, specchiandosi in quegli occhi così uguali ai suoi eppure così differenti; erano occhi di chi aveva perso qualcosa, qualcosa che lui aveva ancora.  
«Lo incontrerò anche per te.» disse semplicemente, prima di sparire.  
Non avrebbe mai saputo quale espressione aveva assunto suo padre, ma gli piaceva immaginare sul suo viso un sorriso. Un sorriso talmente luminoso da far scappare via anche le nuvole più cupe.


End file.
